Someone to Lean On
by djlee6
Summary: Eret feels like Hiccup needs someone that will be more a support to the young cheif. How will Hiccup react? Warning for major feels and possible spoilers for HTTYD2
1. Chapter 1

small idea

hope it's enjoyable~

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eret watched the people of the Hooligan Tribe as they celebrated their new cheif.

They had just finished with repairs and Eret found himself adjusting rather well to having a stable home. It was easier for him since he was able to pitch in and help everyone, using it as an oppritunity to get to know the people as well as learn his way around Berk. Not to mention the fact that Hiccup helped to build Eret a home of his own, along with insisting that the former trapper stay with him in the meantime. Eret had been hesitant, claiming that Hiccup should try to adjust to having his mother around and maybe move Astrid into the home instead (as everyone seemed to think the new cheif and the blonde were together). Hiccup just shook his head and smiled, saying he wanted Eret around.

"I just need someone around that's not harping at me every five seconds. Please, keep me sane!" Hiccup had laughed it and smacked Eret on the shoulder playfully but it didn't change the fact that Eret felt his face heat up at the statement.

Since Eret laid eyes on Hiccup, he had been interested in the dragon trainer. After all, who else could tame and ride a Night Fury? Eret's interest soon grew into admiration when Hiccup was able to break through the trance Toothless had been put under and defeat Drago. And when Hiccup had asked for Eret to take Skullcrusher...Eret had been more than a little surprised. To think that Hiccup entrusted him-a former trapper-with his own now late father's dragon...Well, at that moment, Eret vowed that he would stand by the new cheif even if it cost him his life.

Something that Eret never had done for Drago (despite the fact that he had to say the words in order to save his skin).

It had gotten to the point that Eret thought that maybe he was becoming too watchful of Hiccup. Eret found that he didn't like it when people hung all over the small cheif. In fact he had to hold back flat out yelling at Astrid for hanging off of Hiccup, something that shocked Eret to his core. After all, what right did he have to say anything to Astrid? It wasn't as if he didn't like her...She was a smart and passionate girl. Perfect to be a cheif's wife.

But...for some reason Eret had to hold back the urge to be sick at the thought of her being Hiccup's wife. Why was that...?

Even now, while nearly the entire village was intoxicated, Eret's eyes never left Hiccup's form. Still, Eret remained seated, holding his mug of ale close though he had barely touched it. He picked at the remains of his meal, having finished a long while ago.

He sipped at his drink, trying to look casual as he watched viking after viking come up to personally congradulate Hiccup on becoming the new leader as well as offering their sympathies over the death of Stoick. Eret could see every emotion flicker across Hiccup's face, noting how those green eyes would either dull or light up depending on what was being said. How that small and polite smile graced Hiccup's lips...

Eret sighed. He had seen Hiccup truly passionate, truly scared, and truly happy. And not once since Drago had been defeated had Eret seen a genuine emotion cross Hiccup's features. Save for the ones of exaughstion when Eret stayed in Hiccup's home. Eret remembered asking Hiccup what was wrong and the brunet would just shrug saying he would "get used to it".

He hated it.

"Not the party type?"

Eret snapped to attention as he was joined by Gobber who plopped down unceremoniously before glugging down some of his own drink. "Hello, Gobber," Eret greeted politely. His eyes went back to Hiccup. "No, I'm not used to parties. At least none that don't involve killing something like Drago used to do..." A small came across Eret's lips. "Luckily Hiccup doesn't seem the murderous type,"

Gobber chuckled. "Nah, would never hurt no one unless they threatened him or Berk," The blacksmith sighed. "Ah, it'll be strange having him not be in the forge as much. I mean he was already coming in late cause of flying but now," Gobber shook his head and downed some more of his drink.

"He does love those dragons," Eret commented, his smile growing as he remembered how passionately Hiccup had spoken after turning himself over. Eret had scoffed at the idea of liking dragons then. Now he was up to his neck in them and he found he loved it. It was almost laughable. "I hope he'll still have time to fly...He really seems to enjoy it,"

Gobber looked over to the raven-haired male curiously. "Aye, he does...But he knows that certain things come first..."

Eret frowned, not seeing the knowing gleam in Gobber's eyes. "You'd think Astrid could help him with that. If she's going to be the cheif's wife, then she should take up some responsibility, too," Eret was reluctant to admit to anyone why his blood boiled at the idea of Hiccup being so trapped. He knew why but he dared not say the words to the blacksmith.

Gobber's eyes lit up and he smiled, knowing exactly what the raven-haired was thinking. Still, he decided not to say it outright. "Aye...Maybe Hiccup needs someone a little more patient with him. He is still a boy in many ways," Gobber looked to the boy he saw as almost his own. Gobber honestly had been so busy with helping with repairs he hadn't thought that maybe Astrid wasn't the best choice for Hiccup. Not that he thought of Hiccup as...that way, but it wasn't unheard of among Vikings. And in truth, Stoick would probably be supportive. The former cheif did so much to try and protect his son and while Stoick wanted Hiccup to be a strong young man, he would also want Hiccup to be happy and have a partner that would give Hiccup the shoulder he needed. "Ya know...I think maybe Hiccup is having a hard time adjusting to all of this. After all, being dubbed a dragon conquerer and then cheif...It's a big shift from how the village used to see him,"

Eret's brow furrowed as he looked at Gobber in confusion. "How did they used to see him?"

"His old title: Hiccup the Useless,"

"What?!"

Gobber nodded almost solemnly. "Oh, aye. Hiccup used to be nothing but a trouble maker. No one wanted anything to do with him. I was always stuck watching him at the forge or at the house. It's how he was led to be my apprentice, ya know,"

"But...how could be labeled as useless? I thought he was the dragon conquerer?"

"Hiccup didn't find and train Toothless until about five years ago,"

Eret's mind raced as he tried to process the new information. Hiccup had never said anything about that...Then again, the brunet was shy and hesitant even if he was now the village's leader...Eret's heart lurched at the idea of Hiccup being all alone. "He must of at least had some friends...One at least..." Gobber shook his head sadly. Eret's eyes darted about frantically. "At least Astrid...?"

"No. She initially ignored him. Then when training to kill dragons, Astrid got upset with him. First for his weakness and then because he got to the dragons quicker than she coud,"

Eret shook his head as if to deny the claim. He stood suddenly, his mind a blur. He was oblivious to Gobber's gaze following him as he made his way through the crowd. He ignored the vikings he had to shove aside (luckily they didn't care enough to start a brawl as they were too drunk or preoccupied by conversation). All Eret focused on was the brunet he made his way to.

He was clueless to everything else as he stepped close to Hiccup, clapping a hand on the small cheif's shoulder to get his attention. When Hiccup turned to Eret, he smiled that loving smile, the kind that made Eret couldn't help but smile back to; the kind that Eret knew was real and not just there to be polite. "Eret! Where have you been all night?"

Suddenly it flooded back as quickly as it left him: the reason he had approached Hiccup in the first place. His chest tightened again. He cleared his throat. "Hiccup...Do you mind if we slip out? To talk in private?"

Hiccup's smile faded as he looked up at Eret with curious eyes. "Talk about what? Did something happen?"

Eret shook his head. "No, not exactly...Just a...personal matter,"

"Personal matter?"

"Yes. One that needs to be discussed. Now,"

"But I need to watch and make sure there's no fights-"

"Gobber can watch them," Without waiting for any more excuses, Eret grabbed Hiccup's wrist and led him out, relieved when Hiccup didn't pull away or fight back. In fact he stepped close to make it seem that Eret wasn't leading him along at all so no one would question it. Eret was greatful for that. The last thing he needed was for someone to interupt them.

Once outside, Eret paused, debating whether it was private enough. He shook his head, frowning. No, anyone could stumble onto the steps. Eret huffed to himself, leading Hiccup down the steps to the Great Hall and dragging him to his new home. He had debated going to Hiccup's home but was unsure if Valka or Toothless were there.

Once inside, he finally let go of Hiccup's wrist, closing the door behind them before lighting the fire in the chilled home so that they could properly see eachother. "Do you mind telling me what was so important?"

Eret turned to look at Hiccup who was now looking at him with worried eyes, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. Eret stood, trying to mentally prepare himself. "Please...sit down. This may take a while,"

Hiccup eyed Eret oddly but accepting the seat at the newly carved table and chairs. Those vibrant green eyes watched the former trapper carefully, the gaze patient.

Eret pulled his chair to be closer to Hiccup's. As he seated himself he noted how Hiccup tensed at the close proximity but decided not to call attention to it. His eyes locked with Hiccups, recognizing the ever faint blush of pink. He offered a small smile and reached to gently take one of Hiccup's hands into his own, resting his other hand on top of it. When Eret gazed back to Hiccup's face, he saw those green eyes look at the gesture in shock before Hiccup glued his gaze to the table, the pink on his cheeks darkened.

Eret's lips jerked into a frown as he tried to find a way to voice his thoughts. How did you phrase a thing like this...? Taking a deep breath through his nose, he decided to look to their joined hands. "Hiccup...I could never thank you enough for...giving me a home and a means of living. It's...It's been so long since I've been able to live without...fear or..." He sighed. He was no good at this sort of thing.

"Eret, you don't have to thank me," Hiccup spoke up. Eret looked up to find those shy and confused eyes watching him again. Hiccup shrugged, a nervous smile on his lips. "I mean, you're a good guy. Of course you'd be welcome here,"

Eret forced a small smile of thanks. "But...there is something that's been troubling me," he admitted. When he saw Hiccup's brow furrow in confusion he continued. "Hiccup...Enlighten me. Why is it that you...seem to constantly sacrifice your own happiness?"

Hiccup tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes, you do," Eret pressed on. "You took the job of facing Drago to protect your village. You took the role of chief even though your mother could have stepped in or Gobber. And you're with Astrid because that's what's expected of you-"

Hiccup ripped his hand away, glaring half-heartedly at Eret. "I didn't give anything up. I became cheif because I had to and I'm with Astrid-" Hiccup stopped himself and Eret could see the way Hiccup's mind was racing. Hiccup shook his head. "I appreciate you're concern, but I'm fine. And now, I'm leaving," He stood to leave but Eret bolted up, grabbing Hiccup firmly by the shoulders and pressing him down.

He accidenly used a bit too much force as Hiccup didn't manage to get pressed back in the seat but instead stumbled to the floor, pulling Eret with him.

Once Eret was sure the other was okay, he continued, his hands still holding Hiccup in place. "No, you're not fine. You haven't been fine for a long time, have you?" When Hiccup looked up at him in shock, Eret huffed. "Gobber told me everything. About how you were an outcast. How everyone hated you. That's how it still is to you, isn't it? If they don't hate you then they expect more from you or they're disappointed in you. And you still want to be here? You still want to live among them? And in this state, no less!"

Hiccup's chest heaved as his breath came in panicked breaths. He tore his eyes from Eret and roughly tried to push the bigger male off. "That was a long time ago! Just leave it alone!"

Eret struggled to hold the trainer in place, opting to grab Hiccup's wrists and pin them beside the brunet's head which was thrashing back and forth in denial. "Hiccup, listen!" At the force of his shout right beside his ear, Hiccup did stop thrashing his head, though he kept his eyes clenched shut and looked at though he was trying to escape Eret through the floor. "Hiccup..." Eret sighed, willing himself to be calmer. "Please...just listen. I don't know how you got it in your head that Astrid and you are supposed to be together, but it's not right. Do you really think she can be strong enough for you? You haven't even been able to mourn your father's death properly. You haven't been flying...A real partner to the cheif should be one that can help them. Especially when they face times of sorrow," Eret felt his chest tighten as he saw the slightest shimmer of tears behind Hiccup's lashes, the brunet willing them not to fall. Feeling that Hiccup was trembling slightly in his grasp, Eret released the wrists in his hold, propping his weight on his left arm and using his right hand to gently turn Hiccup's face toward him, softly running his thumb under Hiccup's eye. Hiccup kept his eyes shut, his expression twisted into one of pain and embarrassment. Eret frowned. He hadn't wanted to hurt Hiccup, but it needed to be said. "Cheif or not...Dragon Conquerer or not...You're still a person. A person who bleeds and feels like everyone else. I know you need to be strong for your people. I just think...someone should be strong for you,"

Finally after an eternity, Eret couldn't take Hiccup's silent treatment anymore and gently pulled the brunet to him, pulling Hiccup into a much-needed hug. He felt the smaller male tense in his grasp for a moment before Hiccup hesitantly allowed himself to grasp to the front of Eret's shirt. Slowly he relaxed and Eret tightened his hold on the other, breathing in the sweet scent of the brunet's skin and hair. This was what he wanted; to hold and cherish the smaller male. He wanted to be the one Hiccup laughed with and cried to. He wanted to be the one Hiccup relied on and entrusted more than anyone.

Carefully, Eret pulled away enough to look into Hiccup's eyes, now gazing up at him with sadness. Eret offered a soft smile and ran a hand through Hiccup's hair before cupping Hiccup's face. He swallowed to parch his suddenly dry throat. "I don't suppose that...I could be that someone...?"

Hiccup's eyes widened a fraction and Eret was prepared to be shoved off so the chief could retreat back to his own home. After what seemed an eternity, Eret almost gave up and pulled away. Instead, Hiccup let his eyes slip shut and he leaned into Eret's touch. The former trapper's heart skipped a beat as he recognized that Hiccup was mimicking what dragons do when they place their trust in someone...when they want to show affection to one another...

Eret beamed and pulled Hiccup into his grasp again, now feeling Hiccup clinging to him, shuddering breaths escaping him. Eret felt the slight wetness of tears and ran soothing circles over Hiccup's back, smiling to himself.

He now had everything he could ever want.

ooooooooooooooooo

yeah not a typical love confession but i like it

i almost made it longer for smut purposes...

i guess if enough people show their love for this, i'll add a chapter as a continuation of that night lol

so plz review~


	2. Chapter 2

small addition

no smut but yes

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After their interaction during the party, Eret woke up to find Hiccup still in his arms. Eret smiled softly and gently ran his fingers through the soft brown hair of the smaller male, enjoying the feel of the soft strands. From the glow of the candles Eret left lit on the nearby table, he could make out the softened features hinted with stubble. When he ran the backs of his fingers over Hiccup's cheek, he took in how fragile the other felt. Eret still couldn't believe what had happened. He let his hand fall back into place on Hiccup's waist, the small chief covered in nothing but a soft green shirt and brown pants.

It had been a little stange at first. When Eret had suggested that Hiccup spend the night, the brunet hadn't said no flat out, but was very hesitant. Actually it worried Eret that after their talk Hiccup hadn't really said much of anything. Instead Hiccup seemed like he was caving in on himself.

After some encouragement, Eret managed to talk Hiccup into staying as well as taking off the armour Hiccup always wore. Eret even moved to lean down to help remove Hiccup's prosthetic. The brunet tensed and meekly spoke up that Eret didn't have to do that but when Eret simply smiled and said he wanted Hiccup to be comfortable, the smaller male's cheeks flared up to a deep pink and he fell quiet.

Hiccup stirred in his sleep, breaking Eret from his thoughts. The former trapper chuckled a bit at the way Hiccup nuzzled into the wrapped fur used as a pillow, where Eret's arm was also tucked underneath. When those green eyes fluttered open, it only took a moment for them to lock onto Eret's own golden-brown gaze.

After a moment, Hiccup spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper. "What time is it?"

"It's not morning yet, if that's what you mean," Eret replied, keeping his voice at the same tone. "But if you want to get up, we can,"

Hiccup shook his head. "Once I get back to the house, I have to deal with Astrid,"

Eret raised a brow at that. "She lives with you?"

"Not exactly. She just comes and goes. Likes to be there as much as possible. Getting to know my mom and whatnot," His voice was full of distaste, making Eret smile.

"Well, we'll remedy that. If she really cares about you, then she'll understand,"

Hiccup smiled shyly. "Thanks..." He looked away, nuzzling further into furs. "I'm still...not exactly sure what happened," he admitted. "But...um...I do...appreciate you...letting me stay and...putting up with me,"

Eret frowned. "Putting up with you? Hiccup..." Eret huffed and propped himself on his elbow, the fur being used to cover them to fall back a bit, revealing his bare chest. "Hiccup, I don't 'put up with you'. I like being with you. I like it when you rely on me. I like you,"

Hiccup gave a weak smile. "You really think that much of me?"

"Of course I do. And not just because of the dragons or being cheif or because of what you did against Drago. But because of who you are. The young man that came to my boat and insisted that he could change my mind about dragons. The same one that gave that charming smile and was radiating confidence and trust," Eret saw Hiccup's eyes widen in awe as Eret's words sunk in. Slowly Eret moved to hover over the brunet, those green eyes locked with his own gaze. Eret slowly inched closer, watching to see any resistance and finding none. Now less than an inch away, Eret allowed his eyes to slip shut as he gently pressed his lips to Hiccup's. As soon as their lips touched, Eret felt Hiccup gasp before relaxing to the contact, timidly pressing his lips up to meet the the larger man's. Eret pulled away, satisfied to see the dazed look on Hiccup's face. He smiled and ran his thumb over Hiccup's cheek. "I don't just...like you...I..."

Hiccup silenced the former trapper by bringing him back down for another kiss. When they parted again, Hiccup was grinning. "Forget Astrid. Ruffnut is going to kill me,"

Eret chuckled at that. There was the Hiccup he loved.

oooooooooooo

and now it's officially done!

now to work on more Hicret stuff!


End file.
